Ignite
by PierceTheMeagan
Summary: Why did he have to like Jerod of all people? There was just no chance that anything would come of it! Obviously Jerod didn't see Homyk romantically... or did he? The8BitDrummer x Homyk Smash


**A/N: Damn, I lost count of how many times I listened to the Super Mario Bros theme song while writing this, the version I watched is super cute and was a really great source of inspiration, so thanks for that Jerod!  
Also, I don't really announce POV changes, so it mostly depends on the paragraph since I never change in the same paragraph as a rule.  
It's really cringey sorry, but I always get inspiration and therefore write at night, so that's quite possibly why...  
Also, for people who don't know, Homyk's first name is Chris so that's why I used Chris in the story.  
Anyways, hope you enjoy this!  
**

* * *

It was a Saturday evening. Jerod had just finished his stream for the day, and it had been really great - the chat was hyped, the songs were fun to play, and they had hit yet another follower milestone near the end. Overall, things were going pretty well for him.

* * *

Chris had been having a rough day that Saturday. It just seemed like nothing was going right for him - first, he barely saw Jerod at all, even though they live together. Then he had to go to work and the customer complaints were ridiculous and seemed unending, and now Twitch wasn't even letting him start a stream. He had honestly been kind of stressed out lately as it was, frankly. He just felt... off, somehow - but he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

* * *

Chris was pacing the floor in his bedroom. _What the hell is the problem?_ he pondered, frustrated. _I mean, I'm fine right now, so what triggers it?_ He thought back over the past few weeks. _So, it's... just when I'm with Jerod...? How does that make sense?_ Why was he suddenly feeling nervous and stressed out around his longtime friend? _It just doesn't make sense, I've never been the type to be shy around attractive people-_ Wait what? _Where did that come from? Do I... *like* Jerod?_ he wondered, despondently realizing that he did.

He collapsed onto his bed and then pulled himself up so he was leaning on the headboard with his knees pulled up to his chest. Why did he have to like Jerod of all people? He had literally no chance with him! Jerod was beautiful and funny and talented and kind... not to mention probably straight; and he was just... him. Sure, Jerod obviously liked him somewhat, otherwise they wouldn't be friends - let alone roommates - but to be attracted to him _romantically_? There was just no chance that anything would come of it. It was so unlikely that Chris didn't even try to hope that it could happen.

Sighing, he turned on Pandora and put his head on his knees, hoping that the music would distract him from his unrequited attraction.

* * *

Jerod walked into his apartment to hear music playing from Chris's room, so he walked over there after taking his shoes off.  
"Hello?" he called out, walking into the room only to find his friend sitting on his bed with his head down.  
"Chris?" Jerod put forward hesitantly. "You alright?"  
Chris looked up at him with the ghost of a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
Jerod walked over to his roommate, turning the music down and sitting beside him. "You can tell me things, you know that right?"  
Chris nodded minutely. "Yeah, so you've said..."  
Jerod was concerned but didn't press the issue, knowing he'd talk when he was ready.

A few long minutes had passed with no sound except for the soft music playing when Chris looked up at Jerod, eyes slightly widened in trepidation.  
"Well, this is gonna be pretty underwhelming, but... I think I like someone... who I have no chance with."  
"Oh come on, I'm sure that's not true; anyone would be lucky to have you. Who is she?"  
"...Well see, that's exactly the problem... It's not a she, it's a he."

Jerod was more than a little surprised at that, and he felt a spark of hope in his chest that maybe there was a chance that his friend returned some of his his longtime affections... but he quickly extinguished that thought because of course it wasn't him, why would it be him? _Sure, I'm good at drums,_ he thought, _but so is Chris on acoustic, and he can sing better, and he's so cute and-_ Jerod shook himself out of his thoughts, knowing that if he started down that path he might not be able to control himself. He looked over at Chris, who had been staring at him but looked away shyly as soon as Jerod caught him. The look struck Jerod like a match, and he felt the hope flare up again, the spark igniting into an optimistic flame.  
"So... who is he?" Jerod inquired again, feeling desperate to know even if it wasn't him.  
Chris blushed a little bit, but gave no response.

Jerod slid over the last few inches so they were up against each other, reveling in the feeling of Chris's warm comfort, but also noticing how he tensed up slightly at the contact. "Chris... you can tell me, I won't judge you, you know that..."  
"Yeah I know, you say that, but I really don't know..."  
"Okay... how about a fair trade? You tell me about who you like, and I'll tell you about who I like," Jerod proposed, thinking quickly, knowing that even though it was risky if his feelings weren't reciprocal, it would just be that much more worth it if they were.

Chris thought on Jerod's offer for a moment before accepting. "I guess I'm supposed to go first then?"  
Jerod took his hand in support, nodding.  
Chris took a deep breath. "Alright... he's really handsome, and a great person all around... he's talented, fantastic musician, he has this pretty much trademark laugh and it's great, modest, generous... he's just everything good..."  
Jerod felt the hopeful flame burn brighter. "Okay... well, the guy I like-" he saw Chris turn to look at him with wide, surprised, eyes, at the realization that Jerod also liked a guy. "-is a good friend of mine, and he's beautiful, really funny, amazing singer, confident, completely adorable, passionate... he's just great overall..."

They looked into each others eyes, both hoping that the other felt the same way about them as they did him. They stayed this way for a few moments, the dimly lit room silent save for the quiet music and their own pounding heartbeats.

Jerod leaned in slowly, eyes sliding shut, and gently pressed his lips against Chris's, both of them feeling the flame explode into fireworks and engulf them in its warm embrace.  
"...I love you," whispered Chris when they finally broke apart.  
"I love you too," Jerod whispered back.  
Chris's face lit up with a smile and he kissed Jerod again, this time more passionate than the last.  
And they stayed that way until they fell asleep, bodies and hearts entwined, as they finally were one.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that happened... idk the plotline is pretty decent I think, but I'm terrible at dialogue, so I just gave up eventually...  
But anyways, I hope that was at least somewhat good! See y'all later!  
**

 **(Oh and btw if Jerod and Chris read the authors notes, then: Aren't you glad I didn't make this M-rated? Cuz I was originally going to XD... But seriously,** ** **I love you guys, you've become some of my favourite people tbh!** )**

 **Writing Playlist (most helpful songs):  
~Super Mario Bros theme (Homyk's drum cover)  
~Tribute - Tenacious D  
~Sex - EDEN  
~Technicolor Beat - Oh Wonder  
~Earth Angel - Death Cab For Cutie  
~Astronauts - Bribry  
~The Metal - Tenacious D  
~Girls/Girls/Boys - Panic! At The Disco  
~Landslide - Oh Wonder  
~Jerod's drumming on his stream  
~Homyk's singing on his stream  
**


End file.
